Home
by DiamondOnFire04
Summary: Katniss left her small town thinking the grass was greener on the other side. Five years later, she's a wreck but doesn't go home to prove she made the right decision. But a call from Annie that Johanna's dying has Katniss going back to the small town she desperately missed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, alright this is my first fan fiction, I have no idea where it came from but I have a pretty good idea of where its going. Hope you like it :)**

It started in the small town of Peekskill, NY in Westchester County. There were the old friends turned married couples who unintentionally started their families around the same time and worked in their families business as they had for as long as they can remember. They would get the business passed down to them and start the same cycle with their children. Its just the way it was. No one ever really left the small town. They've all been with their lovers since at least high school. Of course there are those who get "married" in elementary or become boyfriend and girlfriend in middle school. But they usually last. Because love is strong.

There were the old friends since birth who would later become the Odairs and the Crestas, The Masons and the Hawthornes, and of course the Mellarks and the Everdeens. They were the twelve friends who were never separated when they were children. Of course over the years that never changed and they only became closer and eventually married each other.

Then they moved out of their parents home and got their own. First were the Everdeens, who moved into a beautiful home in the middle of the street called Mockingjay Road. Next were the Hawthornes who moved into the corner home. Eventually the houses on that same street began to be for sale and of course the other best friends moved into the homes. Well, all except the Mellarks. They stood at their lofty apartment above the bakery they were taking over from the grandparents. But don't fret, they weren't left out. Not too long after, Mrs. Mellark got pregnant with the first of three boys and together the Mellarks decided to buy that house across the street from the Everdeens.

Mrs. Mellark was on her second baby when Mrs. Hawthorne received the news that she was expecting. Not a year later, The Odairs found they were a few months in the pregnancy. And well, you get the idea. One by one they began to find out a bundle of joy was on the way.

Their children were the best of friends, just like them. They expected their children's lives to be as fun as theirs. Growing up with each other, getting married, taking over the business, and having kids.

But of course there had to be a rebel sooner or later...

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy _  
_ Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city _  
_ Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_ 'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' ba-_

"Muhmow" I answer. The other end is silent and I curse whoever woke me up from my hangover. I sit up from the bed and clear my throat.

"I said HELLO?"

"Oh, oh my god. Katniss," I hear Annie say on the other line.

"Oh hey Annie, what's up?" I ask. I look to the clock and see its 4 in the afternoon. Damn!

"Well, uhh..." I hear her take a deep breath before she starts again. "Its Johanna."

I sigh. "What with Johanna?"

"She got into an accident. Really bad. Drunk driver and stuff. We don't know if she'll make it." My eyes widen and im speechless for a moment before I jump off the bed.

"Im on my way." I manage before I hang up. I feel as if my knees are going to give out and my head is going to fall off. I may not have ended things well with everyone, especially Johanna, but its not as if I hate her. No matter how many times I told her and everyone else I did, I could never. I take a quick shower because im sure no one would appreciate me smelling like booze on my first visit home since I left to New York City after high school five years ago.

I quickly wash my hair also because why not? I dig through my clothes and unfortunately it seems I have to do laundry. I grab the most casual dress I have. A body hugging red short sleeved dress that lands mid thigh with a small V-neck. Short I know, but its a party dress and it seems to be all I have. I've been pushing laundry to the side. I put on my studded diamond earrings with the necklace to match, a single diamond held on a silver chain. Lastly, I put on my white Louis Vuitton's then grab a whole bunch of clothes, shoes, utilities, and essentials and shove them into multiple duffels and purses then head out the door and down to the buildings parking lot.

I load everything into the backseat of my blue 1982 Toyota Corolla then hop in the drivers seat and take off. Of course the traffic to get out of the city takes a while and I almost hit a person or two but once im on the main road im above the speed limit and cutting the regular 3 hour drive in half.

After spending the entire ride worrying about Johanna it isn't until I see the Welcome to Sleepy Hollow sign that I slow down and begin to get nervous for myself. How will everyone treat me? Other than the yearly happy birthday and happy holidays texts I haven't really had a real conversation with anyone since I was last here. Other than Annie, but that's because Annie just gets everyone.

About thirty minutes later I am greeted with the sign Welcome to Peekskill. I get off the exit and drive past all the amazing huge houses and trees. Not too long after im arriving at the few streets we call the town. I see the book store my fathers probably in right now, and the apothecary that mothers in also. I probably seem like a bad daughter, but I can see them later. I see the Mellark Bakery and hesitate if I should go in or not. I park the car at a corner where the bar is currently closed and text Annie where to meet her at.

**_MY HOME, JUST WALK RIGHT IN._**

I look back to the bakery and decide against it. I should just go straight to Annie so I can see Johanna. But first I got to call my boss.

"Katniss! Hello!." Effie shrieks.

"Hello, Effie. Im going to have to take a few days off work, I have a family emergency and I had to drive back to my hometown." Effie knows some basics of my past.

"Oh, dear. That's very unfortunate, are you alright darling you don't sound very well?" She asks.

"Its just hard." I answer, not wanting to give specifics.

"Yes, yes, of course it is. Tell you what, you haven't taken many sick days since you started working here so how about a paid vacation!"

"That's fine, Effie. Just put in my two weeks then." Might as well take a little break. Maybe a week here and a week back at my apartment. Effie agrees and we hang up.

Katniss turns the car on and heads the barely five minute drive to Annie's house. Rye Mellark had been eyeing that car from the bakery window since it parked, knowing it looked too familiar. It wasn't until he saw it backing up from the parking spot that he spotted the wavy chocolate brown hair and realized it was Katniss. He gasped, leaving his mouth hanging open and gaining attention from Bannock and his father.

"What, what is it?" Bannock asked.

All Rye did was point to the car heading out the spot and beginning to drive down the road and make a left and said, "Katniss Everdeen!" Then ran out the door. Bannock ran after him.

"See you later dad!" All Mr. Mellark did was chuckle and shake his head. _'Seems like the groups getting back together.'_ He thought.

Katniss stopped at a stop sign a few streets from Annie's home and looked in her rear view. Coming up the small hill she just drove were two man running in the middle of the street. One was waving his arms around and they were both screaming things Katniss couldn't understand so she drove on slowly.

"Katniss! Wait up! Katniss! Katniss!" I didn't realize who they were at first but when I did I came to a complete stop until they reached up to me breathless and leaning on the rolled down windows.

"Rye! Bannock! Oh my god!" I smiled.

"Hey... Kat..niss!" Rye gets out.

"Katniss... how are y... you?" Bannock asks.

"Im uhh, good!" I say while nodding. Rye looks into the backseat then back to me.

"Good god women, are you moving back or something?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. Just staying for about a week." I didn't mention Johanna cause I didn't know if they've heard. They seem to have not.

"So your going back to your parents now?" Bannock asks.

"Im going to Annie's now actually."

"Well don't mind if I do!" Rye says and gets in the shotgun.

"Oh come on, man. I gotta sit with all her stuff back here now." Bannock says as he hops in the back. I start driving.

"Wow. Do you realize you look like you belong in a range rover?" Rye asks.

"Right! She looks way to hot and expensive for this crap." Bannock says.

"Hey! This is my baby! Or did you guys forget? I don't think I will ever get rid of this car. She rides perfectly fine anyway." I defend myself.

"Ahhhhh, theres the Katniss we know and love." Rye says. I park in front of my parents house which is next to Annie's and we all get out and walk to her place.

"She told me to just walk in." I say as I open the door. Theres laughing and music playing in the yard. I follow Rye and Bannock. As soon as Rye slides the door he yells,

"Party's here!" Everyone turns their head and I immediately feel out of place with my clothes and Channel handbag.

"Katniss!" Annie yells and runs to me and gives me a hug. I smile and hug her back. I look back to our friends and see Johanna glaring at me. I just stare at her confused.

"Why is she here?" I ask Annie as I walk closer to where everyone is. Johanna gets up.

"Why am I here? Why the fuck are you here?"

I Look to Annie, who's walking to Finnick, then back to Johanna. "Annie said you were in the hospital." I look back to Annie.

"Did I say that?" Annie plays off. "I don't think I said that." She shakes her head with a smile on her face and I roll my eyes.

"Why would you lie like that Annie!? What the hell is wrong with you! I nearly killed myself on the way over here. Im sure its illegal to cry while your driving. I almost hit a guy and his dog on my way here! I was going nearly ninety miles until I reached Sleepy Hollow! And I just called my boss and took two weeks off work!" Everyone just keeps staring at me. I sigh. "Im sorry. But really, you had to say she was dying?"

Annies about to speak when Finnick interrupts her. "We thought that was the only way you would come back. Its been five years, Kitty."

"You came because you thought I was dying?" Johanna asks.

"Well yea. Your my best friend."

"I thought you hated me." She says.

"I could never hate you, Jo." She just nods.

"Even after the things I said? I said some pretty fucked up things I wish I didn't."

Its my turn to nod. "We both did. But it doesn't matter anymore. Can we just put this in the past?"

"Deal." She says.

I smile. "Deal."

"Come here." She says and we embrace one another.

"So we're all good?" Gale asks.

"Gale!" I yell and run to hug him. He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Missed you, too, Catnip."

"How is everyone?" I ask him.

"Theyre fine. Posy would be happy to see you."

"She must be so big!" I exclaim.

"Kitty, I never got my hug." Finnick says. I roll my eyes playfully and hug him.

Strong arms then wrap around my waist. "You didn't forget me did you?" I hear a familiar whisper in my ear. I smile and turn around to see the blonde hair and blue eyes I've missed so much.

"Never." He opens his arms and I immediately go into them. "I've missed you." I say into his shirt.

"I've missed you, too. So much." His arms tighten around me by the second and I giggle. "That hurts, Peeta." He pulls back and smiles.

"Sorry." He smirks. "No im not." I roll my eyes.

Peeta Mellark. I don't really know what to say about him. We both know we had huge crushes on each other since forever but just never really went for the whole dating thing. I mean, yeah, we've kissed. And we have talked about a relationship. But we both knew it wouldn't last. I always wanted to go to New York. He wanted to stay here and be a baker. I guess we just didn't want to start something and not finish it. We both knew what we wanted to do and it obviously wasn't the same plan.

"So are you guys just hanging out here?" I ask as I turn to everyone else.

"Basically." Gale answers.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be working?" Peeta asks his brothers.

Bannock huffs, "Rye was stalking your girlfriends car then ran out calling after her so I told dad we would see him later and ran out."

"What the hell, you guys just ran out?" Finnick asks. I start laughing.

"I was at a stop sign when I saw two guys running up a hill, yelling." I laugh even harder. "Rye was waving his arms around like he was drowning."

Everyone starts laughing.

"Katniss I don't mean to be rude but why are you dressed like an expensive hooker? Even your makeups smudged." Finnick asks.

"I completely forgot about my makeup! I had a hangover when Annie called this morning-"

"It was four in the afternoon!" She interrupts.

"So I had to change out of my party clothes and I guess I forgot my face." I explain.

"But why are you dressed like that?" He asks again.

"When I was looking for clothes I realized I hadn't done laundry so I had to wear my party clothes. This is the most decent party dress I own."

For the next few hours we talk like the last five years didn't happen. I talk about the city life and what I've been doing.

"I basically have different friends for different activities." I say.

"What do you mean 'activities'?" Peeta asks.

"Like for shopping, I have some friends for that. Or if I want to go to a bar or a club or find out if there's a party somewhere, there's another group of friends for that. I even have friends that I just eat with. Isn't that weird, we literally just call each other if we want to go out to eat or if there's a new restaurant or something." I explain.

"That's sort of cool." Gale says. "You wont get bored of being with the same people."

I shake my head. "Sometimes I just want to be with the same people instead of separating everyone. And their just friends. Sometimes I just want my best friends, you know? Best friends that I can do anything with."

"Then why didn't you just come back?" Jo asks. I hesitate to answer.

"I just wanted to explore other things I guess. I mean the city life isn't bad when you have money. Trust me its definitely shit when your broke, I struggled so much for about three years and I did want to come home. I even packed and was on my way over here one time. But then I realized that I was starting from nothing. I wasn't going to get what I wanted easy so I had to try harder. I didn't want to give up."

"Are you happy?" Peeta asks. I already know the answer. I've always known. I just don't want to seem like a failure so I bend the truth.

"Yea. But I do get homesick a lot." Everyone just stays silent. We continue talking or a while and I realized Peeta seemed to be a little annoyed or angry at times. I'll have to talk to him alone soon. It isn't until Annie says that her parents will be home soon that I decide I should go home.

"No offense, Annie, but I don't want to see your parents right now. Especially dressed like this." I say goodbye to everyone and head next door where my parents are making dinner. As soon as my mom sees me her eyes get watery and rushes to hug me, as does my dad. We have dinner and talk about my life, how New York is. How home has been. Seems like nothings changed. I go up into my bedroom. The three teal and one chalkboard painted wall reminding me of back then. I go to my chalk wall and see its exactly the way I left it and I cant help but laugh. After graduation we were all so happy and just wrote a bunch of stupid things. 'We're done with school bitches!' Is written really big with drawings and things surrounding it like,

_Shrek called, he wants his face back_  
_On Wednesdays we wear pink!_  
_Doin Hoodrat thaaangs_  
_I can be your, FAN TA SEEEEE_  
_Bay bay I like it!_  
_Ale Alejandro oh :)_  
_My chick bad, my chick hood_

Tears start falling from my eyes as I remember how happy we all were that day. We graduated then got lunch at Greasy Saes. After, we came back to my room and just hung out while our parents were getting dinner ready in Peetas house. I hear my phone buzz so I go to my bed and unlock it.

Peeta: **_Everything alright?_**

I look out the window to see him looking out his. We used to do this just about every night. I smile and text him back.

_Just reminiscing, im fine_

**_You positive?_**

I give him a thumbs up and he gives me one back.

_Goodnight Peeta_

**_Goodnight Katniss_**

I still have my clothes in the car so I go to my drawer to see what pajamas I have. Barely anything. Great. I grab a pair of gray shorts that now fit like booty shorts and a plain red tank top that almost fits like a crop top then head to bed.

**Did you like it? don't be afraid to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I awake in the morning and instantly put a smile on my face. I cant help it. The sun is streaming in from the window, brightening up my entire room. Out the window from my spot on the bed I can see the luscious green of the tree I used to climb down at midnight in my teenage years. The sky is baby blue with a few white clouds. Its perfect. I get off my bed and turn on my radio, surfing the main channels until I reach Uptown Funk and dance my way to the bathroom. Once im done I grab my phone that I have abandoned all day yesterday after the call from Annie, then go to my parents room to find one of my moms slippers. I turn on my phone as I go down the stairs and see my parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I say happily and they greet me back. I go out the door to my car in front of the house and begin taking my bags out. As I do my phone starts ringing with texts from yesterday.

**9:10 PM** _Glimmer: Biiiiitchhh !_

**9:11 PM** _Glimmer: We goin out again tonight righttt ?_

**9:20 PM** _Glimmer: Katnisss!_

**9:37 PM** _Cato: Yo, we goin out or what?_

**8:15 AM** _Clove: Hey, what happened to you yesterday?_

The latest text from Clove was about an hour ago. I decide to text back.

**Me:** _Had to go back home to my family I thought there was an emergency_

Just as im pressing send I feel someone grab me from behind and begin to spin me around, surprised, I scream out. I turn around to find Peeta laughing at me.

"That was not funny!"

"It was hilarious, Kitty." Finn yells. I turn to his house next to mine to see him closing his front door. I roll my eyes then turn back to Peeta and realize hes shirtless. And very muscular, like manly muscular. Not the teenage muscular I remember him being.

"Are you seriously checking him out, Katniss?" Annie asks. I look to the other side of my house where Annies walking down her stairs with a goofy grin on her face. I glare at her and turn back to my car, taking more bags out. I realize I wont be able to hold them all like I somehow did when I packed them in yesterday.

"Need some help?" Peeta asks. I groan.

"I don't understand. I packed them all in yesterday at once. And I was hung-over."

"How crazy were you the night before?" Finnick asks. I hesitate to answer but thankfully I don't get a chance because Bannock joins us with Rye not too far behind and asks,

"What up with your clothes, Kitty Cat?"

"Aw did Kit Kat try doing her laundry again? Rye asks. I narrow my eyes and look down at my tight crop top-like shirt and my now short shorts.

"These are my old clothes. They don't fit anymore." He's about to say something else but Peeta begins to defend me.

"Don't make fun of her. She just has womanly curves now." I snort while everyone begins laughing and look to Peeta. As I look to him he looks down, cheeks growing red.

"At least im not the only one who noticed how sexy Katniss has gotten." Rye says

"I think you mean _sexier_, Rye. Am I right, Peet?" Bannock asks.

"Leave Peeta alone, you know I wont hesitate to beat your asses." I state.

"Aw, you guys are _still_ defending each other? Guess some things don't change." Finnick says.

"Shut up, Finny." Annie says. "And Peetas right, Katniss. You look like a damn Victorias Secret model."

"Yup, I would definitely bang you if your up for it." Bannock says as he winks at me.

"Ew. Your like my brother." I look at Peeta, who's still looking down. "Can you help me with these bags?" He looks up at me and smiles then retrieves the bags I had taken out of the car.

"Well I guess that means were off." Rye says.

"Where you going?'' Finnick asks.

"Me and Bannock gonna shoot some hoops."

"What about you guys?" I ask Annie.

"Just getting some breakfast in town."

"Ok. I guess i'll see you then." Everyone begins to walk away as me and Peeta bring my bags into my house. He follows me in and greets my parents as I smile and walk to the laundry room where we set everything on the floor.

"So what are you doing today?" Peeta asks.

"I actually haven't really thought about it. Im on vacation for two weeks. Im thinking of just spending a week here then go back to the city. I thought maybe I could just chill out here." He nods. I put my phone on top of a rack with towels and begin taking everything out of the bags and begin sorting everything. I sit on the floor and Peeta sits on the washer, obviously not leaving, which im not complaining about.

"How about you?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Im usually just in the bakery. Or hanging out with everyone." I nod. Seems like things are the same as they were back then. Minus school. That's why I left. I wanted change. But it seems I changed for the worse. After a few minutes I gather some clothes to wash.

"Can you turn the washer on?" I ask. He hops off the washer and presses the button then lifts the lid. I begin to throw clothes in from my spot on the floor so not everything made it.

Peeta laughs. "Almost." He bends down to retrieve the socks and shirts that fell. I don't realize what it is until he bends down to retrieve it. At his foot he picks up a silky red lace thong. He opens it up and checks it out.

"Peeta! Put that in the washer!" I shriek. He laughs. Then begins to twirl them around his finger.

"Peeta, im serious! That seems perverted."

"Its not like their a strangers underwear. They're yours." He says while looking in my eyes. I cant help it when I get a tingly feeling I wish I didn't have in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you going to let them be clean or are you going to shove them in your pocket?" I ask sarcastically. He sticks out his tounge and throws them in the dryer. I hear my phone vibrate twice before I hear the song start playing.

"Can you see who it is for me?" I ask. He retrieves it then stares at it coldly.

"Cato." He hands me my phone. I guess I can see why he would react that way. The picture I have for Cato is us facing each other in a club, sticking our tounges out, looking as if we were about to tounge kiss.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Katniss, what the hell? Clove said your back at your hometown."_

"Yea, I was actually tricked into coming back. There was no emergency."

_"Alright so when you coming back?"_ He asks.

"Im not sure. I got two weeks off work though."

_"Alright, alright. Well there's gonna be a house party Thursday night." _

"Holy shit, where?"

_"A basement in downtown Brooklyn. I heard it was gonna be crazy."_ I stop what im doing and look at Peeta. He's looking at the floor.

"Well I might be down. What's gonna be there?" I ask. He knows I mean drugs.

_"The usual."_ I smile.

"I'll talk to you." We hang up and I go back to sorting my things out. I leave the rest of my dirty clothes on the floor and leave everything else in the bags.

"Want me to help you bring them up?" Peeta asks. I nod and we head up to my room.

"You can just leave everything here." I drop the things on the floor then head to the other side of my room to get the Chanel bag I was using yesterday. I grab it then go to the bathroom.

"I'll be real quick." He gives me a confused stare but I ignore it. As soon as I lock the bathroom door I start searching through my bag until I find my bottle of Vodka and smile. I open up the bottle and take two big gulps. I know its not a good thing but I missed the chance to party last night. A knock on the door startles me.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks. I huff and begin putting everything away.

"Im good." I hesitate with the bottle but end up taking another gulp before putting it in my bag. I open the door and see Peeta leaning on my wall. I just smile and put my bag on the desk by the window.

"So was that your boyfriend?" He asks. Im starting to feel a little tipsy since I drank three big gulps of strong liquor. That should equal about six.

"No, no." I giggle. "Cato's just a friend." I smile as he looks relieved.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Nope." My eyes bug out.

"Really? I would have thought you would be in a serious relationship by now." He looks at me confused.

"Why are you yelling?" I just keep smiling.

"Im not yelling."

"Yes you are." He comes up to me and touches my forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" I shake my head. "You think you have a clogged ear?" I shake my head again.

"Im sooo fine, Peeta." He nods but doesn't seem convinced.

"Well I should go. I was actually going to wash my car before I go to work ." He explains.

I nod, a little disappointed. "Well i'll see you around." I say and he walks out. I sigh and throw myself back onto my bed. Then get a sudden burst of energy and run downstairs, finding my parents in the living room.

"Hey, I left bacon on the table." My mom says.

"Alright." I smile and go into the kitchen to heat up the bacon as I make scrambled eggs. The washer buzzes. "Hey mom!?" I yell.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Can you put my clothes in the dryer and the clothes on the floor in the washer?" I ask.

"Going!" Once I finish eating I go to my room and take out the shoes, perfumes, and random stuff I brought with me and put them where they belong. My mom walks into the room a while later and leans on the doorframe.

"Me and your father are going to work, alright?"

"Okay. What time will you be back?" I ask.

"We're going to the Mellarks for Sunday dinner right after we get out. So not until sometime tonight."

"What time you get off work?"

"2:30. Its Sunday remember?" I don't, actually.

"Sorry, mom. I've just been so out of it."

"Right. Well you'll be there right?" She asks.

"Where?" She gives me a strange look.

"The Mellarks."

"Oh, right. Ummm. I don't know. Probably not. If I do it wont be too long. Its a little over whelming, you know?" She nods.

"Well we'll be going."

"Alright, bye." Not too long after they leave the dryer beeps out. I go down with a basket and bring the clothes back up. I chose boyfriend denim shorts and a white tank top. I shower and leave my hair wavy then get dressed and put on my small hoop earrings and red converse then go out. Im beginning to feel a little wobbly but I just laugh it off. I begin to walk into town, not really sure what for. The vodka was less than halfway full so I know I wont survive until Thursday. If I cant get it now i'll probably get it when everyone is at Peetas house. Since its Sunday there aren't really people outside. Its always calmer than usual on Sundays. Families and friends usually get together for a big dinner. When im within blocks from the town I see the hob. Its basically an outside market. People with tents and tables selling fruits, vegetables, and miscellaneous things. I see Johanna a few vendors down and have an urge to turn around and hide. But I know I wont be here by the end of the following Sunday and I don't know when i'll be back. So why not make the most of the time I have here?

"Jo!" I call out. She looks up from the apples and looks around. "Jo!" I call out again. She spots me and waves me over. When I walk over to her she hugs and greets me.

"Here, I need help with this." She says as she hands me a heavy bag, making me wobble more than I already am.

"Damn, Jo. What's in here?"

"I told Momma Mellark I would run over and get some groceries she needs tonight since Peetas at the bakery with his dad and the two asses went to the park. She sprained her ankle a few days ago so she's been home." She explains.

"Oh, okay."

"So how's being home been so far?" She asks.

"Uh well, its only about 12 so nothing has really happened. Just got some bags out of my car. Peeta helped me."

"Ooooh, Peeta helped." Jo says as she raises her eyebrows. "Anything happen with him? You know, he's still crazy about you. He hasn't really been the same since you left."

"No, nothing happened. And nothing is going to happen. Im leaving in a week and the city's a pretty long drive. One I know we wont want to be taking." I say.

She groans and continues looks through the apples. "Still stubborn I see." I roll my eyes. "So nothing happened at all? Peeta seemed pretty weird when I saw him come out of your house. Come on I want details on your first time alone together in five years."

"Of course you do." I explain to her everything that happened, minus the part when I drank liquor, while she pays for the apples and we walk on.

"Aw, poor Peet is jealous. Can I see the picture?" She asks. I go to the picture and hand her the phone.

"Whoa, he's hot." I chuckle and shake my head. "And he sort of looks like Peeta." She hands me back my phone.

"I don't see it. They only have the blonde hair and blue eyes. And its not really the same." I state.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Cato's hair is more dirty blonde and his eyes are a darker blue. Peetas eyes look like the sky right now. And his hair is blonder. And he's masculine."

"So is Cato. That body looked hot."

"But Cato's a lean buff. Peetas more like a model." She starts laughing at me. "What? Its the truth!" She just looks at me and shakes her head.

"Kay, Katniss. Well im going to the bakery, you're coming right? I cant carry these bags alone. The hills in this town feels like hell in this heat."

"Fine." I mumble.

"Oh don't be grumpy. The bakery's got air conditioning." She nudges my arm. "Are you alright? You keep swaying." I look at her and see her blurry.

"Must be the heat." But I know its because the liquors kicking in.

"Well at least its only around the block."

As we get onto the block I see the bar across the street from the bakery is open. When we enter the bakery the bell rings, causing Peeta to look up from handing a customer their change.

"Hey, good to see you guys again." I don't trust myself to say anything as he was already suspicious before. I wave as Jo asks for a few croissants. He begins to get them as his dad comes out from the back with a cake box.

"Katniss! Hey! I heard you were back in town." I smile and nod. He just stares at me as if he's examining me. And I don't like it. I feel like he knows something. He just nods. "Well, alright then." He smiles then goes to the back. I look at Johanna who's looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You usually give him a hug and seem way happier." I shrug.

"Im just tired, I guess." She pays for the croissants and we say bye to Peeta. I help Johanna back to our block where I leave her at her house to drop off her croissants before going to the Mellarks home. I go back home and watch TV until I start seeing everyone go to Peetas house. I go to my room and take another gulp of vodka then head out my house with my bag quickly incase someone sees me. The bar is still open even though most stores and eateries have closed. I quickly look around before I head in.


End file.
